earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Terrans
XENOFILE ENTRY: Terrans Overview * Main Species: Humans (Homo Sapiens) * Known Sub-Species: Metahumans, Homo Magi, Atlanteans, Amazons, Stratans * Related Species ''' Kryptonians, Kherans, New Genesisians - possibly * '''Homeworld: Earth, Sol System (Sector 2814) * Body Type: Sapient * Average Height: 5'9" (male), 5'4" (female) - varies by subspecies * Average Weight: 172 lbs / 78 kg (male), 137 lbs / 62 kg (female) - varies by subspecies * Number of Limbs: 4 * Number of Fingers: 10 * Number of Toes: 10 * Special Adaptations: Meta-gene, Unusually high percentage of potential psionics and beings with 'indomitable willpower', remarkably diverse beings * Xenobiological Ancestor: Ape * Origin: Multiple. While some human ancestors evolved naturally from apes, other lineages were created by higher beings. There is also evidence that humans have in the past bred with lifeforms from alien worlds such as the Kheran and Kryptonians. As these species are remarkably similar to humans, it is difficult to assess the exact level of such genetic code in the human genome. * Habitat of Native World ** Various biomes, 71% ocean ** Gravity: 1 g ** Atmosphere: 77% nitrogen, 21% oxygen ** Population: 7.6 billion ** Type of Government: Various (no central government) ** Level of Technology: Various, but some primitive space exploration ** Cultural Traits: Varies from highly compassionate and intelligent to extremely belligerent and illogical History Human beings are the predominant lifeform on Earth. Humans are widespread in every continent except Antarctica, with a total population of 7.6 billion humans. Humans are a race that evolved on the planet Earth. They are generally considered an odd and intelligent species. Although humans have began to play a prominent role in galactic affairs they are often at the epicenter of many other cultures' interests, notably due to their homeworld's rich magic tapestry, its populace's abundant meta-gene, and its rapidly increasingly technological growth. The so-called New Gods (Apokalypse and New Genesis) have long been fascinated with humans. Emperor Darkseid of Apokalypse believes that humans have the the formula for Anti-Life Equation stored within their collective minds, while Highfather Izaya of New Genesis knows a prophecy that says Earth would see the rise of the Fifth World, and humans would play a vital part in the new Galactic Order. Also a Lantern Corps prophecy regards Earth as the location for the beginning of some paradigm shifting event known as the 'Blackest Night'. Among the Lantern Council, Ganthet claims that Earth is the most emotionally diverse and rich planet in the known universe but other Guardians disagree with his assessment. Sub-Species Metahumans Metahumans is a term used to describe any human being with what are commonly described as "super powers". The prefix "meta-" simply means "beyond", therefore describing persons and abilities beyond human limits. Most of these metahumans gain their powers when a meta-gene is exacerbated through trauma or stress, often in a life-or-death situation. There are an estimated 912 million metahumans on Earth, 99.5% of which are considered "nuisance-level" (such as kids who can bend spoons with their mind, athletes with a minor advantageous adaptation to their skeletal structure, or a neighbor with an unusual eye color). Many of these sorts never even known that they are metahumans or live most of their lives without ever activating their dormant meta-gene. The other 0.5% (4.5 million) are what ARGUS and the DEO deem as "potentials", or persons with considerable possible power activation. There are also metahumans created through experimentation or strange accidents. Homo Magi A term to describe a sub-race of magic-using humans, the Homo magi evolved in a parallel but separate line, alongside Homo sapiens. Homo Magi and Metahumans account for most of the humans with paranormal abilities. Atlanteans Atlantean is the term generally applied to the collective groups of citizens who reside in the aquatic ocean kingdom known as Atlantis. Atlanteans are highly adapted for life in the water, including possessing gills. They also have a high rate of mutation, leading to several distinct 'tribes' or 'breeds' such as Royal Atlantean, Lemurians, and the Tuatha De Danann. It is also worth noting that Atlanteans were originally Homo Magi and there mutations were caused by magical means, which left a high capacity of magical manipulation in their genetic code. Amazons A tribe of female humans who have segregated themselves on a magic-rich archipelago known as the Paradise Islands. The typical Amazon is identical to a human female except with slightly more ideal muscular structure, a higher magical potential, and a significantly improved lifespan due to life on the Paradise Islands. While residing among the Amazons are a breed of half-Amazon and half-Olympian hybrids, these beings are considered by ARGUS xenobiologists to fall under the classification of 'deity', specifically the subspecies of 'demigod'. Stratans Not much is known about this subspecies at the present time, except they are humans who dwell deep underground. It is possible that they are descended from the original Atlanteans and found a way to survive the doom of Atlantis using terramancy. It is speculated that the Markovian Royal Family may have descended from exiled Stratans during the medieval ages. Trivia and Notes Missing Data Links and References * E27 Xenofile: Terrans Category:Species